This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The educational mission of the TNPRC is to provide training for undergraduate, veterinary and graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, veterinarians, and visiting scientists. The TNPRC educational effort is further broadened by participation in the Louisiana Biomedical Research Network (NIH, INBRE) a T35 training grant in conjunction with the Louisiana State University School of Veterinary Medicine (LSUSVM), a T32 training grant also held together with the LSUSVM, a Summer Fellowship Program, a Pathology Training Curriculum, and a Veterinary Preceptorship. The summer fellowships entail one-on-one participation in a research project with an end-of-summer seminar session by the students. An R25 training grant provides funding for residency training of veterinarians in clinical medicine of nonhuman primates. This program is run in collaboration with the LSUSVM. There is also a Visiting Scientist Program. The basic objective of this program is to provide an understanding of the mission and functions of a National Primate Research Center. The Pathology Training Curriculum is directed toward furthering professional development of staff veterinary pathologists, staff veterinarians, and veterinarians involved in research. Lastly, three Center-wide colloquia address diverse educational interests of TNPRC scientists: 1) a seminar on infectious diseases, with invited speakers, 2) a biweekly research lab meeting, and 3) quarterly pathology and medicine Grand Rounds. This year there were 9 invited speakers. The center hosted 21 graduate students and 15 post-doctoral fellows, 3 laboratory animal medicine resident, 7 T32 trainees, as well as 2 students in the Veterinary Preceptorship Program. The Summer Fellowship Program was subscribed by 8 students (2 veterinary and 6 undergraduate students. One veterinarian participated in the Pathology Training Curriculum. We are pleased with the response of students and investigators to our educational efforts, and look forward to maintaining this trend in the future.